Jeremy's Journey
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: This is the story of a young teenager that transforms into a Hollow. He will meet new friends and deadly enemies. Don't forget to review! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Jeremy's journey

**Original title: **The Hollow of Kadic

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author's notes: **I edited my fanfiction. It's different than the original one. Please enjoy my fanfiction. I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: DEATH**

LOCATION: KADIC JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL (10:31 PM)

Everybody else except Jeremy Belpois is asleep, the blond-haired teenager is sitting in front of his computer. The intelligent teenager is creating important programs that he might be able to use to defeat his enemy, Xana.

Jeremy Belpois is a thirteen year old boy with blue eyes and golden-blond hair. He is dressed in dark blue pajamas. Jeremy Belpois is the smartest kid in Kadic, and he is the leader of the Lyoko Warriors.

Everything was peaceful, he smiled to himself and concentrated on his work. He did not hear someone open his wooden door. A pink-haired girl named Aelita quietly opened the door and she entered Jeremy's room, she is wearing a sleepy expression on her pale face.

Aelita Schaffer is skinny girl with light-pink hair, bright green eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt with a red "a" embroidered in her chic shirt and tan shorts. Jeremy turned around and he saw her.

"Hello Aelita. What are you doing here?" he asked in a surprised tone.

Aelita was trembling, sweat trickled down her face.

"Jeremy, I had a t-terrible nightmare…it seemed so real." Aelita whispered softly, she lowered her head.

Jeremy glanced at her face, large tears were streaming down her cheeks. Jeremy walked up to the pink-haired girl and he gave her gave her a gentle hug.

"What did you dream about." asked Jeremy, he was still holding her in his arms.

"M-my father's death. Xana's monsters killed my father." Aelita said, sobbing.

Jeremy looked at her with a gentle expression and he kept hugging her.

"Don't worry Aelita! I'll save Franz and I will find a way to destroy Xana." Jeremy promised.

Suddenly… Jeremy's computer started to beep, the sudden sound made Aelita and Jeremy jump with a startled expression. The blond-haired boy let go of Aelita and he stared at his computer, Xana activated a tower.

Jeremy could not help but feel annoyed, these night attacks were getting really bothersome.

"Oh no. Xana has activated a tower in the mountain sector." Aelita said in a tired tone, Jeremy realized she hadn't slept for a single hour.

"We should go tell Odd and Ulrich the bad news." said Jeremy.

Aelita nodded in agreement.

They quietly slipped out of Jeremy's room and they made their way to Ulrich's dorm room. Aelita looked around to make sure Jim wasn't there. Jeremy slowly opened the door and they entered the dark room.

Odd was lying on his bed, snoring like a loud animal. Odd's dog, Kiwi was sleeping next to him. Ulrich was awake, the brown-haired boy stared at his friends.

Aelita shook Odd but he didn't wake up, she tried again and this time she exerted more force. Odd's eyes popped open, the drowsy teenager rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? What're you guys doing here?" Odd asked with a sleepy expression.

"Xana activated a tower, we have to go to the factory." said Jeremy.

"Damn. I hate it when Xana activates towers when I'm asleep." Odd said in an annoyed tone. Ulrich nodded in agreement.

Aelita took her cell phone out of her pocket and she called Yumi.

"Yumi, meet us at the factory ASAP. Xana activated a tower." said Aelita.

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors were inside the cylinder scanners, they were ready to be sent to Lyoko. Jeremy started the program.

"Transfer" said Jeremy.

A bright red light surrounded the teenagers.

"Scanner"

The Lyoko Warriors in the scanners began to float, a sapphire light scanned them.

"Virtualization."

**FLASH!**

The Lyoko Warriors slowly materialized into the virtual world. Jeremy sent them their vehicles.

"The tower is being guarded by twelve Tarantulas." Jeremy warned his friends. His friends were adept fighters but the Tarantulas were quite adept themselves.

Jeremy stroked his keyboard with his pointer hand.

"_Hmm…I wonder what Xana is going to do this time." _

The blond-haired boy heard an odd sound behind him. Jeremy spun around and saw a black blob, it was one of Xana's specters! It took the shape of a tall man dressed in a black suit and dark sunglasses. The specter did not look happy.

"Oh no." Jeremy said with a with a startled expression. Cold sweat was trickling down his face.

The specter sprinted toward Jeremy, he raised his muscular and punched the teenager in the stomach. Jeremy coughed up blood and he stumbled toward a wall. The blond-haired boy glanced at the elevator before he hit the wall.

"_I…I have to get out of here." _

Jeremy did not want Xana's specter to damage the computer because his friends were still in Lyoko. He had to force the specter out of the computer room.

"You can't catch me, you stupid specter!" Jeremy shouted, he bolted toward the elevator.

The specter leapt after the teenager. Jeremy pushed the crimson button and the elevator doors closed. The specter tries to electrocute Jeremy but he fails because Jeremy kicks the specter in the face and the blow causes the specter to collapse. The elevator stops and the doors slide open, Jeremy tries to run away from the furious specter but he does not manage to get very far because the specter lunges toward the blond-haired teenager and he kicks Jeremy in the spine.

**CRACK.**

Jeremy lands against a dirty wall. The specter walks up to the injured Jeremy and grabs him by the neck and he lifts him up, the specter brutally tosses Jeremy back to the metallic floor. Jeremy wanted to scream but he bit his lip instead.

"_The specter is enjoying this!"_

The specter stomps on Jeremy's arm. Jeremy's bones shatter, he lets out a loud scream.

"**Hmph." **

The specter removes it foot from Jeremy's arm and he glares at the teenager.

"**You will not ruin lord Xana's plans ever again, you stupid child." **the specter said, coldly.

The specter smirks evilly and he stomps on Jeremy's stomach five times, blood pours out Jeremy's mouth. His internal organs were bleeding, his organs could not handle this kind of abuse.

"No! Stop! said Jeremy, trembling.

The specter's human hand transforms into a gnarled hand with long-sharp talons. The evil specter grabs Jeremy hair with his normal hand and he lifts Jeremy up.

"**Die.**" the specter said hatefully.

The specter thrusts his claws into Jeremy's chest, his talons damage Jeremy's lungs. More blood seeps out of his injuries. The specter snickers and he takes his clawed hand out Jeremy's chest. Jeremy screams of agony please the sadistic specter. The blond-haired teenager faints.

* * *

In Lyoko Aelita enters the activated tower. She phases through the tower's wall, she levitates and lands on the round platform. A rectangular interface appears in front of her, the pink-haired girl puts her hand on it.

…**CODE LYOKO…**

"Tower deactivated." Aelita whispered.

The tower's red fog changes into its normal pale blue color.

Aelita and the others know that something happened to Jeremy. So…they devitalized each other.

* * *

Jeremy was lying on the cold floor, he was covered with his own blood and he was slowly dying.

"Jeremy!" Aelita said with a shocked expression, tears were streaming down her face.

The pink-haired girl falls on her knees in front the dying Jeremy, she stared at his face.

His face is covered in gashes and blood; and his body was even more injured than his face. He tried to smile but the pain did not allow him to do that.

"I-I'm sorry Aelita…I w-wont be able to keep my promise." Jeremy said in a sad tone. Everything was getting blurry.

Aelita shook her head.

"Don't say that Jeremy! We are going to save you!" Aelita said, she put Jeremy's head on her lap.

But Jeremy wasn't going to live.

"Farewell…my love."

"No! Don't give up!" Aelita screamed.

Jeremy closes his eyes, his injured heart stops beating.

"No! Don't leave me!"

Aelita doesn't notice the invisible gray chains wrapped around her arm…these chains are anchored to Jeremy's chest. The blond-haired boy is floating next to Aelita, he is feeling guilt.

"_I'm very sorry Aelita. I-I wont be able to free your father." _The spirit Jeremy said in a sad tone.

****

**

* * *

**

CHAIN OF FATE:

The Chain of Fate is what binds souls to their living body.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to skip Jeremy's time as a spirit cuz it's boring. Jeremy turns into a hollow because he removes his Chain of fate. He wanted to get rid of it because it connected him to Aelita, he didn't want to be connected to her because he felt sad that he couldn't keep his promise.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2: HOLLOW!**

**1:48 PM**

_**The chains are gone.**_

Jeremy felt…different. He felt empty and hungry for no reason, that abnormal urge alarmed the young hollow. Jeremy stared at his arm…it…did not look human. His arm looked odd, his skin was white and it felt impenetrable like stone. Jeremy's hand was different too, his finger nails turned into sharp, blue claws. He noticed his reptilian tail, it was very long.

The young hollow was feeling one emotion, It was mild curiosity.

Jeremy stared at the puddle bellow him, he could clearly see his reflection on the surface of the liquid.

_**What? **_

Jeremy saw an enormous beast staring back at him, its eyes were glowing like bright light bulbs, it was wearing some sort of dragon mask with jagged teeth and blue markings. Blond hair covered it's head, its hair was long and wavy, it looked familiar. It had blue-hawk like wings attached to it's strong back.

Jeremy gasped, finally he knew who the creature in the puddle was.

"_**What?" **_Even his voice was different, it sounded deep and raspy.

The creature in the puddle…was him!

The confused hollow could not understand what he was seeing. what happened to him?

_**This is weird. Why do I look like this and why? What am I?**_

Jeremy did not feel frightened by his new appearance or even angry about it. He did not care about petty human emotions anymore or his intimidating appearance. He felt empty, that feeling made his body shiver.

…

Suddenly! He heard loud foot steps approaching. Jeremy glared at the source of the annoying sound.

A burly man dressed in a black jacket and large boats was drawing near the hollow.

Jeremy froze, he felt hungrier! It was a ravenous hunger that animals feel when they're starving. It made his throat ache.

He snarled like a crocodile.

The young hollow felt the irresistible urge to lunge toward the man and rip out his throat and devour his soul. Oh yes…his mouth watering soul.

_**No! **_

Jeremy shook his head.

_**I-I can't do it! Bu-but his souls smells so good! I-I…can't remain in this location!**_

The young hollow flapped his wings, he flew toward the blue sky.

_**Huh? How peculiar. **_

The cold wind blowing against his face felt good. Flying felt comfortable.

_**Hmph. I can't believe I was so afraid of flying. **_

Jeremy saw a small forest. Two horses were drinking water from a lake.

_**Yes! Prey!**_

The young hollow dove toward the wild horses, he thrust his clawed hand into the first horse's stomach and he pulled it into his mouth. Jeremy's first victim shrieked. It was delicious! The second horse tried to flee but Jeremy grabbed it and tore it apart with his jagged teeth. He swallowed its soul as well.

_**Hmmm.**_

Jeremy's stomach felt full but he still desired more souls. The young hollow felt a little tired, he sat on the grass. Jeremy stared at the lake, the water was so clear that he could see his reflection.

"_**Hn. My new appearance never ceases to amaze me." **_murmured Jeremy.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ!**

The young hollow sensed a strong presence behind him, he spun around and saw a peculiar man dressed in a black uniform that looked Japanese, the bearded man was holding a long sword.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"You're a mean looking critter. I'm gonna kill you know!" the man said with a confident expression that annoyed the young hollow.

The man leapt toward Jeremy, he was using some kind of supernatural ability to increase his speed. The man swung his sword, Jeremy managed to dodge the blade.

_**I have a bad feeling about his sword. I can't let that blade touch me. **_

The man tried to jump onto Jeremy's back but the young hollow swatted the man away with his clawed hand. The man landed against a tree.

"_**Why are you attacking me?" **_

The man stretched his neck.

"I'm a Soul Reaper! My job is to protect souls and humans from hollows and send souls to the Soul Society." the man replied

"_**Huh? What's a Hollow?" **_Jeremy asked with a confused tone.

The man snorted.

"Bah! Do you think I'm stupid or something? I wont fall for your tricks, hollow!" the man shouted.

The man lunged towards Jeremy. The young hollow was growing tired of the man's attempts to kill him so he grabbed the blade's hilt with his hand, he tore the sword away from the man's hand and hit the man in the head with his tail. The force of Jeremy's tail made the man crash against the ground.

Jeremy tosses the sword and he puts his clawed foot on the man's chest.

"_**I'm going to ask you this question one more time. What is a hollow?" **_asked Jeremy.

The man looked up and looked and answered his question.

"Hollows are dangerous monsters that used to be wholes! They all vary in looks but they do have one thing in common: they all have a hole on the center of their chest." the man said, gasping.

Jeremy wanted to crush man's chest and kill him but he decided that the man was not worth it so he removed his foot from the man's chest.

"_**If I ever see you again…I will kill you! Now flee!" **_Jeremy said in an angry tone.

The cowardly man picked up his sword and ran away from young hollow. "Damn you!" the man shouted. Jeremy crossed his arms on his chest.

"_**So I'm a dangerous monster eh? I can't visit my friends because I might end up attacking them." **_

* * *

**5:15 PM**

A small dark skinned girl dressed in a purple dress is floating away from an evil hollow that looks like an overgrown centipede. Blood is pouring out of a deep gash on the girl's face. Jeremy saw the girl and her tormentor.

_**Uh-oh. I can't let that hollow kill her. **_

The evil hollow wanted to eat the girl but Jeremy wasn't going to allow that to happen! Jeremy lunges toward the hollow and he uses his deadly claws to tear it's ugly head into little pieces. The evil hollow shrieked in pain, blood was pouring out of its shattered head.

Jeremy opens his mouth and he unleashes a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. The attack hits the hollow and kills it.

"_**Whoa. I didn't know I could do that." **_

The girl spirit was trembling, she was afraid of Jeremy as well.

"_P-please don't eat me!" _she shouted.

Jeremy sighed.

_**Don't eat her, don't eat her.**_

"_**Please calm down. I-I'm not going to eat you." **_Jeremy murmured.

"_Y-you're not?" _she asked in a frightened tone, her voice was quivering.

Jeremy shook his head.

"_Oh. Umm…why did you save me?" _

"_**I didn't want that monster to eat you." **_Jeremy replied in an emotionless tone.

"_So…you're really not going to eat me?"_

_**Jeez, This little girl is quite annoying. **_

"_**No. Please leave me alone, I have to go somewhere." **_Jeremy said politely.

The girl just stared at him.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_**The forest."**_

"_Uh, can I come with you? I don't want to stay here by myself." _she said with a nervous smile.

"_**Sure. I don't mind." **_

Jeremy flapped his wings and he flew into the sky, the spirit followed him.

_**She smells delicious but I won't eat her. She's just a child.**_

Jeremy glanced at the spirit that was floating by his side, she seemed happy and safe with him.

"_What's you're name?" _the girl asked.

"_**My name is Jeremy." **_the young hollow replied.

The girl grinned.

"_That's a nice name! I'm Samantha." _

The hollow and the girl finally made it to the forest. Jeremy sat on the comfortable grass.

"_Why did you come here?" _asked Samantha.

Jeremy shrugged.

"_**I don't know. I think I like this place because it makes me feel calm." **_

Samantha closed her eyes and she smiled.

"I used to come to this forest with my mommy when I was still alive." she said with a sad smile, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_**How did you die?" **_

"_A car hit me."_

_**Poor girl.**_

"_**My worst enemy killed me when I was a normal human." **_Jeremy said bitterly.

_**I'm going to go back to Kadic when I can control my actions . I'm going to help my friends defeat Xana.**_

Samantha looked surprised.

"_You were a human like me? How did you transform into a monster?" _

Jeremy flinched.

"**I-I don't know how it happened." **the young hollow replied.

Samantha looked at the pretty pink flowers.

"_Well, you might look like a monster but I know you're really kind." _she said kindly.

Jeremy did not say anything, he just stared at the ground.

"_I have to go now. I'm glad I met you and thanks for everything." _

"_**Farewell."**_

Jeremy watched Samantha float away.

"_**I'm glad you don't think I'm a monster." **_

* * *

Whole: soul of a person who has died. 2. The generic term for ghosts.

* * *

**Jeremy is kind of different than the other hollows. Will he be able to resist the powerful urge to eat a human soul? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer, I promise! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ADIEU MA PROIE! **

Jeremy was officially Paris's new guardian; he protected humans and spirits from hollows. The soldiers that reaped hollows were known as shinigami, these spiritual beings tried to "cleanse" him by using their odd swords but Jeremy always defeated them.

He wasn't going to allow anyone to take him away from his home and his friends.

Jeremy also protected his friends from Xana and his possessed minions. When Xana sent possessed humans after Aelita and the others, Jeremy forced the specter out of their body. The AI never knew what hit him.

The young hollow began to grow tired of his name, it just didn't suit him anymore. So he dubbed himself…Drache.

"_**Drache", hmm…I like it. **_

* * *

Drache grabbed the spirit of a horse and he swallowed it. It tasted ok but it didn't satisfy his appetite.

_**This is stupid. **_

Drache growled.

_**Why do I have to hunt animals like a wild beast, I hate it! This is…**_

The young hollow lowered his head in anger.

…_**This is Aelita's fault! She let me die! She didn't initiate the return in time, s-she just tried to encourage me to live!**_

Drache stared at a small stream, his reflection was staring back at him.

_**I-I'm a monster! It's you're fault! **_The young hollow snapped.__

Drache flapped his blue wings fiercely and he flew into the sky.

**

* * *

**

Kadic

Drache landed in the school grounds. He was near his friends, he could smell their scent.

_**I'm going to kill you Aelita and then I'm going to swallow your beautiful soul. Nobody will tear us apart ever again, nobody!**_

Drache sensed a human, Sissi! The black-haired girl was walking toward her father's office.

"Stupid Odd! This is his damn fault, not mine!" she muttered in an angry tone.

Drache stared at her face, he began to remember all of problems she caused for him and his friends and the annoying things she said.

"_You're pink-haired girlfriend is a freak. I don't think she should be allowed to go to our school." "Shut up Mr. Einstein!" "Go to hell Jeremy!" "Ahahahahaha!" _

_**Shut up, shut up!**_

Drache raised his arm and he used his sharp claws to sever her arm! Her severed arm hit the floor.

_"Ahhhh!"_ Sissi shrieked.

"_**Die!" **_

The young hollow grabbed her head, he tightened his grip and crushed her skull. Blood poured out of her head. Sissi's soul flew out of her body, it wasn't injured.

Her eyes widened.

"_W-w-what are you!"_ she whispered.

_**I'm so hungry! **_

Drache licked her face. Sissi cringed.

"_**Be quiet Sissi." **_Drache growled.

"_You know my name? Who are you?" _asked the frightened Sissi, her voice was quivering.

"_**Farewell my annoying prey." **_

Drache grabbed her by the neck, he tossed her in his mouth and swallowed her soul.

**Yessss! I need more soulsss!**

The students were leaving their classrooms, they heard Sissi's screams so they wanted to see what was happening. Ms. Hertz students made it first, they were all staring at the mutilated corpse.

"No…Sissi." gasped Aelita, the blood reminded her of Jeremy's death.

Drache snarled.

"_**AELITA!" **_

He was going to lunge toward her but a shinigami kicked him in the chest.

"Hayashi! Protect the children!" the female shinigami ordered her burly partner.

Hayashi stood near the shocked students. "Yes Mori-san!"

The bearded shinigami appears next to Mori.

"Howdy hollow." the bearded shinigami said with a mocking smile.

"_**No! Do not interfere!" **_Drache snarled at the shinigami.

"Give up monster! A normal hollow like you could never stand a chance against three Shinigami!" Mori said.

_**Damn! **_

Drache flapped his wings and flew into the air, the shinigami leapt after him.

_**No, no, no. I killed Sissi and almost hurt Aelita! I don't want to hurt her…I…want to go to a place where I won't endanger the people I care about! **_

Suddenly…a large crack appeared in the sky.

_**Yes! **_

The young hollow entered the portal.

* * *

**Shinigami: **A watchman who performs Konso (soul funeral) for wholes and sublimates and destroys hollows.

**Drache: **Drache means Dragon in German.

**

* * *

****Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: HUECO MUNDO! **

The new world looked odd. The sky was completely dark. The crescent moon was the only source of light in this strange world. The landscape of this world seemed like a never-ending white desert, with dunes like those of the Sahara. Drache could see a few trees but looked shriveled and dead.

_**Hmph. Cheerful.**_

Drache felt like he could breathe better in this world. The peculiar energy in the air was appeasing his hunger. Yes, the fierce ache in his throat faded away but it was replaced with a prickling sensation.

The young hollow felt...calm in this new tranquil world.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You almost squashe-uh-oh!" cried a voice.

_**Weird.**_

Drache looked down and saw a little snake hollow. It was smaller than a coral snake. It's long pale body was covered with tiny scales, and red stripes. It's hollow hole was in it's back.

"Um…please don't eat me! I taste horrible!" the snake hollow quivered.

Drache was bigger than a full-grown-tall human male. Of course he looked frightening. The snake hollow was really, really tiny compared to Drache.

**_"I don't eat hollows." _**Drache muttered.

"Oh, alright." the snake hollow said, he sighed.

**_"So, can you tell me where I am." _**

"Sure, sure but we can't stay here, follow me."

The young hollow nodded.

The snake hollow slithered toward an enormous cave made of some quartz. They entered the cave. It wasn't completely dark in there, his improved vision lets him see things clearly in the dark.

Drache spotted three tiny hollows, they were cowering behind a large rock.

"Its ok guys, you can come outta there; this dragon hollow's friendly." the snake hollow shouted.

"Are you sure tío?" asked a female voice.

"Positive." the snake hollow assured his friends.

The tiny hollows reluctantly walked towards them.

"My name's Venomsnake.", the snake hollow introduced himself, "and these guys are my amigos."

**_"Hello." _**

A pink cat hollow with a long tail meowed. A tiny octopus and spider hollow followed the cat.

"Hola! My name es Gatabonita." the cat hollow said, shyly. "The octopus's name es Octo and the _araña _es Kimiko."

**_"_**_**I'm Drache. Um…where am I?" **_

"Why did you come to Hueco Mundo, the world of hollows." said Venomsnake.

_**Oh.**_

**_"_**_**Why do I feel less hungry here?" **_the question slipped out.

Drache sat on the sandy-ground.

"Well, the atmosphere is filled with reiryoku in the form of reishi. It allows us tiny hollows to gain nourishment despite the lack of humans souls but the big hollows still need humans souls anyway. You'll feel less hungry right now but the painful in your throat will return and you'll return to the human world to search for souls." Kimiko explained.

Drache lowered his head.

**_"No, I don't want to feel that sensation again." _**Drache whispered.

_**I-I don't want to hurt Aelita.**_

"Don't cha worry dude. You just need a few animals souls n'you'll be fine." Octo said coolly.

"_**O-ok." **_

"Anyway, welcome to our cave new comrade, we would like to know more stuff about you!" Venomsnake said in a cheerful tone.

"Si, si!" Gatabonita said, she leaped onto Drache's shoulder.

"_**Sorry but I really don't want to talk about myself." **_Drache said, sadly.

Venomsnake curled into a ball.

"I understand. You've been a hollow for a few weeks haven't you?"

Drache nodded.

"You're still not ready to talk about your life and death."

"Everything's cool Drache. We were all like that when we turned into hollows, you'll get used to your new self." Octo said.

"Would you like to listen to our stories?" Venomsnake suggested.

"_**Sure." **_

Drache was curious about these peculiar hollows, they were far more intelligent than the mindless hollows he met in the world of the living.

"I'll go first. Gatabonita, my niece and I died in the bombing of Guernica. My entire family died too."

Gatabonita sniffed.

"After that we explored our country as spirits. We changed into hollows because the Shinigami did not Konsō us in time…later we left Europe and stayed in the United States for many years. And that's all I can remember about my life." the snake hollow said.

**_"__I'm sorry. It must have been really tough for you guys." _**

"Si. We felt really sad but we weren't lonely. I'm glad mi tío stayed with me."

Kimiko jumped onto her web.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." the spider hollow muttered.

"Ok Kimiko, you can tell him when you feel better.", said Octo "I was a famous boxer, I kicked lots of asses when I wuz a human. My fans loved me, and I enjoyed their company. But my career ended on April 2, 1975."

"_**What happened?" **_

"Some crazy fantard shot me. She didn't want me to hang out with my other fans and friends."

Venomsnake uncoiled.

"You're psycho fan reminds me of those twilight fans that are obsessed with their sparkly fairy guy." Venomsnake muttered.

"_**Edward Cullen?" **_Drache asked.

Venomsnake nodded.

Drache hated the infamous Twilight craze. Most of the girls in Kadic (except Aelita, Yumi and few other teenage girls) loved those crappy books and the crappy movies. Sissi created the Edward Cullen fan club for the crazy twitards that adored their so-called "vampire god".

"Rena hated esas chicas locas."

"_**Rena?" **_

"Yes. Rena was our friend. The teenage girl was a hardcore fan of real vampires, not the sparkly creatures Meyer created. Rena hated Stephanie Meyer and her books with a fiery passion…the poor girl…she was trampled to death by a vicious group of Twitards." Venomsnake said.

"Spirit Rena continued to cause trouble for Twitards. She destroyed Twilight posters, Twilight books and she injured Twilight fans. Finally, Rena turned into a vicious lookin' bat hollows. She killed lots of Twitards and swallowed their souls."

"Yup. But the Shinigami reaped her before she could whack the author of that crazy series." Octo said in a disappointed tone.

"_**Interesting." **_

"So, why did you come to this barren world?" asked the curious cat hollow.

"_**Well, I came here to keep my friends safe from myself. I tr-tried to kill Aelita and I slaughtered Sissi.", **_Drache whispered._** "I hate myself so much." **_

Venomsnake coiled around a tiny rock.

"Hmm…do you want to be in control of your actions?"

_**Yes, yes, yes! **_

Drache nodded.

"You must change into a Vasto lorde. If you do that you'll get all of your human emotions back and you won't be an emotionless beast anymore."

_**"**__**What do I have to do?" **_

"You must devour other hollows to evolve."

* * *

**Tío**: uncle

**Araña: **spider

**Si: **yes

**Mi**: my

**Esas chicas locas: **those crazy girls

**Konsō: **soul burial.

* * *

**Please review. I need more reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: DRACHE VS MENOS!**

Drache glided over the sandy dunes, the warm wind blew against his face. The tiny snake hollow was wrapped around Drache's neck. Venomsnake is Drache's guide to the barren world of hollows.

Venomsnake spotted an enormous hole in the pale sand.

"Aha! There it is! That is the entrance to the hidden forest of Menos!" Venomsnake shouted.

The young hollow nodded, he knew what the Forest of Menos was. Venomsnake talked about it before they left the cave. It's an enormous forest made of silvery quartz, it harbors all kinds of hollows and the legendary Menos-class.

The first class: gillian are gargantuan-cannibalistic hollows far more powerful than hundreds of ordinary hollows combined! Venomsnake warned him about the gillian: these unintelligent hollows eat any weak hollows they can get their hands, so they have to avoid them.

Drache flew out of the sandy-tunnel and he slowly landed on the sandy surface.

"Bienvenidos to the Menos forest my amigo." Venomsnake said in a cheerful tone.

Drache felt the presence of countless hollows lurking in this forest.

"**So…what do I do now?"**

"To evolve you must hunt the weak hollows first and devour their flesh. After you gain more spiritual energy you have to devour a gillian."

**Yuck. That sounds incredibly disgusting but I don't have any other options. I-I have do it.**

Suddenly! Two hollows walked out of the shadows. An enormous pink-reptilian hollow that looked like a wooden snake toy and a burly demonic hollow with a horned mask.

"**Um, you should go hide somewhere. I can't fight them with you wrapped around my neck." **Drache said to the snake hollow.

Venomsnake unwrapped himself and slithered toward an enormous tree.

**Here I go!**

The reptilian hollow opened it's mouth, its long tongue shot out and it wrapped its self around Drache's leg! Drache grabbed the slimy tongue and tore it out of the pink-reptilian hollow's mouth, a fountain of blood gushed out.

The demonic hollow swung its massive fist at Drache. Drache dodged the hollow's fist and he severed the beast's arm! But the arm began to do something peculiar: it disintegrated into tiny particles of spiritual energy and Drache inadvertently absorbed the particles into his body.

_**What the-**_

Venomsnake gasped. He was observing the battle from a safe distance.

"Incredible! Drache absorbed the hollow's spiritual energy!"

The young hollow stared at his clawed hand.

_**Those particles that entered my body enhanced my strength! I must do It again! **_

Drache slashed the ogre hollow multiple times until it disintegrated into spiritual energy, and absorbed it. Drache faced the reptilian hollows and fired a powerful blast of concentrated-crimson spiritual energy (Cero) from his mouth! The blast destroyed the evil hollow.

The dead hollow's body disintegrated into spiritual energy and Drache absorbed it.

"Wow! Your absorption power is impressive!" Venomsnake complimented Drache.

"_**Absorption power?" **_the young hollow said.

"Si! You possess a unique ability that allows you to absorb spiritual energy by touching your enemy."

"_**Hmm. That's good, I'll become a Vasto lorde in no time."**_ Drache replied, calmly.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

The hollows felt the ground tremble. Loud footsteps were approaching.

"_**What's happening?" **_

Venomsnake trembled.

"A g-gillian is coming! Your spiritual pressure lured el monstro! We have to get the heck outta here!" the frightened snake hollow whimpered.

An enormous white boot crushed a tree. Drache looked up at the owner of the boot.

"_**Oh-no." **_

An enormous hollow with a round white mask and a pointy nose was staring down at them! It was dressed in a jet-black cloak that reached its ankles.

"C'mon! You can't beat that thing, its way above your current level" Venomsnake shouted.

Drache ignored his companion.

"_**I don't care. I need large quantities of spiritual energy to become a Vasto lorde. I will not forsake this golden opportunity!" **_Drache snarled.

The young hollow lunged at the Gillian! He tried to slash the hollow's shoulder but it swatted him away. Drache crashed against a tree, he quickly opened his mouth and released a cero. The blast hit the Gillian's chest. It's chest slowly started to disintegrate for a few seconds it and then it stopped! The spiritual energy the hollow possessed was immense, it was going to take more than a single cero to defeat the hollow and absorb all of its spiritual energy.

Drache absorbed the spiritual energy he managed to get, hit felt like stole the spiritual energy of eight normal hollows.

The gillian roared, it tried to stomp on Drache but the young hollow flew away from the deadly boot and he fired another cero; the blast hit the Gillian's leg, more spiritual energy poured out of the gillian.

The enraged behemoth grabbed Drache; it lashed out with it's tongue. The tongue injured Drache's chest. Blood gushed out of Drache's wounds.

"Drache!" the worried Venomsnake screamed.

The gillian tired to wrap its long tongue around Drache's body but the bold hollow bit the tongue so hard that he managed to tear off some of its flesh. The gillian shrieked and released its grip on Drache, the young hollow fired a cero one more time.

The blast demolished its entire head! All of the Gillian's spiritual energy poured out of its dead body and the victorious hollow absorbed it. All of that energy enhanced Drache's powers.

"Oh my god I can't believe it. That was amazing! You managed to defeat a Menos!" Venomsnake said in an amazed tone.

"_**I know. I'm also surprised." **_

_**I beat the hollow. Now I'm stronger a Gillian. **_

RREEEEE!

"Maybe you shouldn't push your luck Drache. Lets go back to the cave."

Drache nodded in agreement.

* * *

**1 year later **

Drache defeated many hollows. Thousands of normal hollows, 60 Gillians, 34 Adjuchas and 1 Vasto Lorde; he absorbed their spiritual energy as well.

The young hollow was now a Vasto Lorde. He regained all of his human emotions, his human height (4'8")and his self-control. Now there was one more thing he had to do and that was: tear off his mask and become an Arrancar.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" asked Venomsnake.

"_**Uh-huh. I'm a Vasto Lorde, If I become an Arrancar I'll get a **__**100% human form; I want to look completely human." **_

"You're not gonna be able to get rid of you're mask fragments and your hollow hole." Octo said.

"_**I don't care. I'm going to do it now!" **_Drache whispered.

_

* * *

_

**Bienvenidos: **Welcome.

**Menos: **Menos are conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow

**Gillian:** Are the first and weakest of all Menos. In human terms they would be foot soldiers.

**Adjucha: **They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. However, they're much smarter and stronger than Gillians.

**Vasto Lorde: **Vasto Lordes are the third classification of Menos and the highest level of evolution. They are extremely small Hollows, roughly the same size as humans and are extremely rare in number.

**Arrancar: **an Arrancar is a hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers

**Drache's absorption power: **He can absorb spiritual energy and hollows. His power allowed him to evolve into a Menos even though he's not a conglomeration of a hundred ordinary Hollows.

**Cero: **As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: DRACHE'S TRANSFORMATION!**

Drache's hand trembled.

_**Here I go. **_

Drache gripped his mask and he began to pull it. He felt a sharp prickling sensation in his face.

_**Ouch.**_

Unbearable pain wracked through his body. The young hollow let out a roar.

"Don't throw in the towel Drache!" Octo shouted.

Red-spiritual energy emanated off of Drache's body. He pulled harder until he finally tore it off! The spiritual energy enveloped Drache.

WOOOOOOSHHHHHH!

"Drache? Estás bien?" Gatabonita asked in a worried tone.

Finally! The spiritual energy that had surrounded Drache, disappeared. The tiny hollows could feel Drache's spiritual pressure. It was immense.

"Did it work?"

The hollows stared at their friend. Drache looked completely human and slender; a small fragment of his mask was attached to his cheek and the hollow hole was still in his chest; his blond-wavy-hair reached his shoulders.

The young arrancar was dressed in his old turquoise turtleneck sweater and his khaki capris. He was holding his zanpakutō.

Drache stared at his right hand. The blue claws were gone, his humans hands looked completely normal.

_It worked! _

Drache smiled.

"Yippee!" cried the tiny-cat hollow. She leapt at Drache and landed on his head.

"You're muy handsome!" she began to play with Drache's hair.

"Uh…thanks Gatabonita." the young arrancar said shyly, his voice didn't sound deep and raspy anymore.

"De nada!"

Venomsnake wrapped himself around Drache's leg.

"Wow! You did it! Congratulations mi amigo!"

Drache strapped his zanpakutō to his back.

"Finally! I feel so much better." Drache said, that annoying ache in his throat was gone.

"So now what are you gonna do now?" the octopus hollow asked.

The young arrancar shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm. I think I should return to Paris. I want to see her." Jeremy said, he blushed.

_Oh Aelita. _

Gatabonita's tail drooped.

"Oh. Are you going to leave us?" she asked.

The other hollows walked up to him; Drache stared at his friends with a sad expression.

"It's alright Drache. You should go back to the world of the living and look for that girl." Kimiko said, smoothly. "But first I want to listen to my tale before you leave."

Drache nodded, he sat on the ground. The spider hollow leaped onto the young arrancar's shoulder.

"I was born in feudal Japan. My parents were wealthy nobles and I was the princess. I wasn't interested in this petty destiny my parents wanted for me. I wanted to learn the martial arts and travel by myself so I ran away. After that I learned how to fight and use a katana. I was pretty good at it" Kimiko said.

"I enjoyed my new life for a while but then they came along and took it away from me."

"What happened?" Drache asked.

"A gang of thieves and murderers ambushed me. I killed four of them but the rest of the thieves caught me and they beat me to a bloody pulp. After that, the bastards took me to their boss. Buta the ogre. He was a repulsive man: he was fat and covered with hideous boils. H-he raped and then he decapitated me."

Drache clenched his teeth. _That bastard. If he were alive I would…_

Kimiko stared at Drache's face, she knew what the arrancar was thinking.

"I killed Buta when was I was mere human spirit."

"I'm so sorry. You and the others have suffered so much and-"

"I want to ask you something." Kimiko said, abruptly.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember your human name?"

"Huh?" the spider hollow's question caught him off guard.

"DO you remember your human name?" she repeated the question.

Drache nodded.

"You remember everything about your old life as well?"

_Why is she asking me these questions? _

The young arrancar nodded again. Kimiko leaped away from Drache, she landed on the nearest spider web.

"Why did you discard you're human name?"

"um…well…I changed my name because I didn't need it. I turned into a monster; my old name wasn't suitable for my hollow self." Drache replied.

"Hmph. You're a fool." Kimiko said, flatly.

_What? _

"Kimiko is my real name. I kept it because I remember everything about my human life! I didn't throw it away like trash!"

Drache frowned.

"Why does it matter to you?" the young arrancar asked in an annoyed tone

Kimiko growled.

"P-please calm down araña" Venomsnake piped up.

The spider hollow glared at her companion.

"Be silent!" she hissed.

Kimiko whipped around to face Drache.

"Venomsnake, Gatabonita and Octo gave themselves their hollow names because they couldn't remember their human name! These poor hollows only remember a few details about their old lives Drache."

Drache glanced at the tiny hollows, they looked away.

"You and I remember everything." Kimiko sighed. "You should value your real name." she whispered.

Drache lowered his head, he felt angry at himself fo being so insensitive.

_She's right. My pain did not allow me to see the truth._

"Guys?" Drache said.

"Yes?" the tiny hollows replied at the same time.

"My human name is Jeremy."

The tiny hollows looked at their friend, they seemed exited. It was hard to tell what they were thinking because of their hollow masks.

"Your human name sounds nice." Venomsnake said in a cheerful tone.

"Jeremy es better than Drache, if you ask me."

Octo agreed with the cat hollow.

The young arrancar's slight frown changed into a pleasant smile.

"From now on I want you all to call me by my real name, if you don't mind"

The young arrancar looked at Kimiko with a thankful expression.

"Thank you Kimiko." Jeremy said.

"You're welcome, Jeremy."

Jeremy stood up.

_I'm not going to abandon my friends. They've helped me so much. Now I am going to return the favor and help them become arrancars. _

Jeremy raised his arm.

"What are ya doing Jer?" asked Octo.

"I'm going to transfer some of my spiritual energy to you guys."

The tiny hollows gasped.

"Don't worry guys. You're going to receive enough spiritual pressure that will allow you to evolve into arrancars."

"B-but won't that affect your human form or something?" Venomsnake said in an unsure tone.

Jeremy shook his head.

"I've got more than enough spiritual energy already." the young arrancar assured his friends.

_I will not lose my human form. I've absorbed too much energy anyway._

Jeremy closed his eyes.

Red-spiritual energy emerged from his hand, and it entered the hollows' bodies.

"Hurry! Tear off your mask!" Jeremy shouted.

The tiny hollows listened to Jeremy's order. The Red-spiritual energy enveloped them and….

WOOOOSHHH!

…it vanished.

Jeremy's friends looked completely different and human.

A violet-haired girl launched herself at Jeremy. She was wearing a chic pink dress; her cat-hollow mask was attached to her head.

She hugged Jeremy. They young arrancar patted her on the head, he knew who she was.

"Hello Gatabonita."

A tall-man dressed in a gray suit walked up to Jeremy. His hair was as gray as the sand in Hueco Mundo; half of his hollow mask was attached to his head.

"I'm Venomsnake." the gray-haired man said.

Gatabonita let go of Jeremy and she wrapped her arms around Venomsnake.

"Jeremy did it." she whispered, tears of joy poured out of her eyes.

A dark-skinned man with an impressive fro stood near Venomsnake. He was dressed in a tan jacket and blue shorts. His mask fragment was part of his jaw.

"Octo?"

The dark-skinned man nodded.

The last arrancar was Kimiko. Her brilliant-crimson hair reached her shoulders. Her emerald eyes pierced Jeremy. She was wearing Japanese armor. The remnants of her mask covered her right eye.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Kimiko wrapped her arms around and she kissed him on the cheek.

Jeremy blushed.

"D-don't m-mention it." Jeremy stuttered.

Kimiko let go of Jeremy.

Jeremy calmed down and said "So…do you guys want come to the world of the living with me?

They smiled.

"You're our friend; we won't abandon you. Ever." Kimiko said.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Estás bien?: **Are you ok?

**Muy: **very

**De Nada: **You're welcome

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE BATTLE!**

Jeremy crossed his arms on his chest.

"I want Aelita to see me." he murmured with a slight frown. "But she can't because I'm a hollow. I-I'm invisible to her."

Venomsnake looked at his friend.

"I have an idea. Would you like to hear it?"

The young arrancar nodded.

"Hmm. Maybe you should use a gigai." the gray-haired arrancar suggested.

"A gi-what?" Jeremy said in a confused tone. That word sounded extremely strange to him.

"A gigai is an artificial body that shinigami use to communicate with humans that aren't spiritually aware."

_Ah!_

"I need one!"

"Yes, I know but those things are almost impossible to obtain!

Venomsnake sat on the ground, his legs felt kind of sore.

"Um…why?"

"Only shinigami make 'em. It won't matter if we give ask them nicely, they don't trust us arrancars."

The young arrancar frowned. "Damn."

Kimiko patted Jeremy on the shoulder.

"I've been hearing numerous rumors about a human/shinigami hybrid who forced a menos to flee from the world of the living."

Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise.

"A hybrid?"

Kimiko nodded.

"Does he own a gigai?"

"No. His shinigami friends does." Kimiko said.

The young arrancar smiled.

_Finally! Some good news!"_

"Where do they live? I want to meet them!" Jeremy exclaimed with an excited expression.

"The orange-haired shinigami and his companion live in Japan."

"Excellent! We'll leave this world after…I tell you guys my story." Jeremy smiled.

"Si, si!" Gatabonita cheered, she clapped her hands.

Kimiko crossed her arms on her chest.

"This is going to be interesting." she said.

They were all excited. Finally! Jeremy was going to talk about himself;

The young arrancar sat on the ground, his friends joined him.

* * *

Two arrancars were opening two enormous doors. The tall-arrancar female opened it, a male-arrancar followed her. A man was observing them.

He was sitting on his throne, the gray shadows concealed his face.

The arrancars bowed before the man.

"Greetings Privaron Espadas." the man said coolly.

"Aizen-sama?" the female-arrancar said.

"I want you to capture an arrancar called Drache. He caught my interest a while ago." Aizen said with a calm smile.

"Bring him to me."

"Yes Aizen-sama!"

* * *

"Whoa. That's amazing bro." Octo said.

Gatabonita wiped her eyes, large tears were streaming down her red cheeks.

"Stupid Xana." she said.

The violet haired arrancar hugged Jeremy. He patted her on the head.

"A virtual world eh. Amazing. Human technology has been progressing at a remarkable rate." Venomsnake commented, somberly, "This advanced technology is helping Xana gain more god-like power."

The young arrancar clenched his hand into a fist.

"When I return to Paris; the first thing I will do is free Franz and wipe Xana from the face of the planet."

Jeremy's friends nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for Jeremy? We must leave this place at once." the red head said with enthusiasm, she tied her long-crimson hair into a bun.

Suddenly! Jeremy felt heavy spiritual pressure flowing in the air. His friends gasped.

"W-what?" Venomsnake asked with a nervous expression, sweat was trickling down his face.

The young hollow bolted out of the cave, his friends followed him.

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

Two arrancar were standing in front of the cave. A female arrancar with long-brown hair and violet eyes was holding a zanpakutō ; she was dressed in a white shihakushō. The female arrancar's companion was enormous.

"Which one of you arrancar's' is Drache?" the male arrancar asked.

The female arrancar whacked him on the head. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fool! Can't you feel it!" she asked in angry tone, she pointed at Jeremy.

"He's Drache! Vic, you really need to develop your pesquisa. she hissed.

"Yes Barbara." Vic replied in a frightened tone, the giant arrancar seemed afraid of her.

Octo whistled to get their attention.

"What the heck do ya guys want?" Octo shouted.

Barbara glared at Jeremy.

"Drache. Our master, Aizen-sama ordered us to drag you to Las Noches immediately."

_Aizen? Oh no._

Jeremy knew who Aizen was. He was the ruler of Hueco Mundo and a rouge shinigami. Somebody he just couldn't trust.

"No."

Barbara frowned. Her companion cringed.

"Um…sister?" Vic's voice quivered.

"Shut up Vic." she hissed. "What did you say Drache?"

"I said no! I'm not going to allow you to touch me or my friends."

Barbara snorted.

"Please shut up boy. Aizen-sama is not interested in your weak friends." she scoffed.

Gatabonita scowled.

"Shut up estúpida!" the former cat-hollow growled.

Barbara's face reddened.

"YOU DARE?"

She nodded.

Venomsnake put his hand on her shoulder.

"Um…don't provoke her." he whispered.

Barbara screeched and launched herself at Gatabonita! The angry arrancar swung her zanpakutō in wrath at the surprised Gatabonita; Jeremy blocked the attack with his zanpakutō before it touched his friend.

The Privaron espada snarled, she knocked his sword out of his hand punched him in the face, he grunted in pain.

Jeremy's friends attacked Barbara's gargantuan brother.

"You don't know how to hold your zanpakutō? Ha! What a weakling!" Barbara cackled.

The young-arrancar wiped the blood off his lips.

_Hmph. I don't need my sword to beat you._

"Your powers are still developing. How long have you been an Arrancar?" she asked, mockingly.

"It's none of your business Barbara." Jeremy scowled, he pointed his index finger at the sneering arrancar and fired a crimson cero.

Barbara tried to dodge the swift blast but it hit her before she could move a muscle. The Privaron espada shrieked, the blast tore off her entire left arm. Only a grizzly stump remained.

Jeremy uses an supernatural ability called "sonido" to enhance his speed. He disappeared and reappeared behind her, the young-hollow wrapped his arm around Barbara's neck.

"Look, I don't want to kill you just leave us alone or-"

Barbara was panting, she gnashed her teeth.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

She gripped Jeremy's shoulder with her right arm and used her strength to tear off some of his flesh.

Jeremy screamed.

The Privaron espada broke free of Jeremy's grip and she thrust her hand into his back. More blood poured out of his wounds.

"You're going to die!" the deranged arrancar snarled. She swung her zanpakutō into the air.

"_Chomp! Cocodrilo!_"

A green light enveloped Barbara.

WOSHHH!

_Wow… _

The Privaron espada looked hollow-like: she was wearing a hollow crocodile mask and her right arm was covered with rugged-red scales.

"Die!" she roared.

Barbara opened her moth and released a green cero, the blast of spiritual energy grazed his cheek, he winced.

"Damn! I missed." Barbara laughed, insanely.

Jeremy bit his lip.

…_she increased her spiritual powers! What did she do? _

Barbara began to fire multiple ceros. The young hollow managed to dodge the blasts; thanks to his impressive agility.

_Hmm. She gained all of those powers by shouting a command. I think I should try it as well! My command should be claw because my claws were my first weapons…_

Jeremy gripped his zanpakutō.

"_Claw_ um…" an image of dragon hollow mask flashed through his mind, "…_dragon_?" the young arrancar shouted, in an unsure tone.

His red-spiritual energy emanated off of his body and it enveloped his body.

_WOOOSHH! _

Jeremy regained the rest of his powers and a few of his hollow features. He still had his human height and human form but he looked different: Jeremy's red irises frightened the Privaron espada. His human nails were replaced with his blue claws and his long-wavy hair reached his legs. His blue-hawk-like wings were part of him again.

Jeremy bared his jagged-dragon teeth.

"N-no-" was all Barbara managed to say before Jeremy thrust his claws into her chest. The Privaron espada gazed at him.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy whispered.

Her entire body disintegrated into spiritual energy; the young hollow absorbed it.

The others were still fighting Vic. Venomsnake and Gatabonita were lying in the ground and they were covered with hideous wounds. Octo tried to punch Vic but the second Privaron espada grabbed his fist and crushed it. Kimiko used Sonido and she dug her zanpakutō into his neck and she decapitated him; a fountain of blood gushed out of his neck.

* * *

The battles were finally over. They all received serious injuries but they weren't worried about their wounds. Jeremy found out about his new power…Medium-speed regeneration, it was slower than high-speed regeneration but it was better than nothing. His friends possessed this unique ability as well, thanks to Jeremy.

Jeremy sealed his hollow abilities and his released form into his zanpakutō and he created a blue portal that transported them to their new destination: Karakura Town.

* * *

**Gigai: **a gigai is an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with humans.

**Privaron Espada: **the Privaron Espada are former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number.

**Espada: **are the top-ranked Arrancar in Aizen's army of Hollow-Shinigami hybrids, and are the most powerful Hollows under Aizen's command.

**Estúpida: **Stupid.

**High-Speed regeneration: **is the ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs.

**Sonido: **is a technique used by arrancars which allows them to move at extreme speeds, making it highly similar to the Flash Step that shinigami use. While somewhat similar to Flash Step, Sonido appears to be more instinctual than Flash Step, requiring no previous knowledge to perform.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
